Little lights in my Heart
by Corazon de melon
Summary: "Sin embargo, todos habían acordado mantener a Posy al margen. Ese fue su acuerdo ímplicito. Ya le debían demasiado: ella había llegado trayendo luz a la pequeña familia habituada a la pérdida." Disclaimer: Para el Reto: ¿Qué significa el amor? del foro El diente de león.
_Disclaimer:_ Para el Reto: ¿Qué significa el amor? del foro El diente de león. Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.

 _Personaje_ : Posy Hawthorne

 _Concepto_ : Dulce/Inocencia

.

.

.

 _Little lights in my heart_

.

.

Era un cálido día de primavera, la brisa se colaba entre las precarias casas de la Veta y era testigo de la alegría de aquella pequeña que se encontraba jugando con su muñeca de trapo. Era vieja –había pertenecido a la Sra. Everdeen-, pero tan bien cuidada que todavía conservaba los dos botones marrones que simulaban los ojos y la lana negra que adornaba su cabeza en dos colitas sujetas por dos moños. Se la había regalado Prim poco tiempo después de nacida y era uno de sus bienes más preciados.

\- Lilian era amada por _todoz_ – contaba al aire mientras caminaba por el patio. – Y era una cazadora de los _bozquez teneblozoz_ del _Distito,_ sus _vestidos_ eran _roza_. Y Lilian se _cazo_ con un cazador… – su ceño se frunció en concentración – con el valiente cazador Gale – decidió por fin, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Los árboles escuchaban con atención la historia, con sus momentos de tensión y suspenso -como cuando Lilian se encontraba sola frente a un enorme alce- y aquellos de ternura y amor -en el casamiento de ambos protagonistas-. Sin embargo, un visitante inesperado captó la atención de la niña e interrumpió el desarrollo de la historia. Lo observó por un rato con verdadero interés hasta que la niña tomó la irrevocable decisión de jugar con él. Dejó con sumo cuidado la muñeca de trapo en una silla cercana a la puerta trasera de su casa y se volvió con resolución hacia el visitante.

\- ¡Butter! ¡Juega con mi! – le exigió ella.

El gato -que en realidad había terminado allí porque estaba persiguiendo un ratón que había asustado a su adorada Prim- observó a la niña con indiferencia, para luego seguir su camino con expresión altiva. Aunque, al poco tiempo, percibió el olor dulce que caracterizaba a esa chiquilla más próximo a él y se volteó en estado de alerta. Efectivamente la piojosa se acercaba a él lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas podían y con sus brazos extendidos en vano un intento por agarrarlo. Alarmado comenzó a correr en dirección a la Pradera, pero entonces observó cómo la pequeña se tropezaba con una piedra y se desplomaba en el suelo. Sigilosamente, se acercó a ella -como su ama también haría- y en un descuido sintió que era rodeado por unos cálidos brazos que lo apretaban con cariño y con toda la fuerza que una niña de tres años poseía.

\- Butter lindo – canturreaba.

Buttercup no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido pero se dejó hacer, al fin y al cabo ella olía bien y sus pequeñas manos lo acariciaban con dulzura. En seguida, se vio envuelto en una nueva historia sobre gatos y perros salvajes enormes que atacaban la Veta pero que eran derrotados por un admirable y valiente guerrero.

Jugaron un tiempo más hasta que Posy divisó a sus hermanos trayendo un balde lleno de ropa cada uno. Sonriendo saludó con una manito a Buttercup -que respondió con otro bufido- y se acercó a ellos. Era la parte del día en que ayudaba a su mamá. Y su tarea era sumamente importante.

\- Ahí está mi ayudante – la recibió Hazelle – Hoy parece que tenemos mucho trabajo. ¿Estas lista?

\- ¡ _Si_! ¡ _Vamoz_ a lavar! – afirmó la pequeña mientras aplaudía y su madre no pudo evitar reír junto con ella, contagiándose de su energía.

\- Ya sabes que hacer.

Posy asistió y se acercó al único armario que poseían, arrastró con esfuerzo el pequeño taburete que usaba y que no dejaba que nadie lo moviera -a excepción de Gale, pero ella nunca lo admitiría- y se subió para tomar la barra de jabón. Con suma concentración se acercó a su madre y se la entregó, para luego arrastrar de nuevo el taburete, pero está vez al lado de la fuente.

Comenzaron entonces con la ardua tarea. Hazelle se dedicaba a fregar las sabanas, manteles, camisas, remeras y pantalones, mientras que Posy se dedicaba a enjuagar los calcetines. Pero la tarea más importante de la niña eran sus aplausos y gritos de sorpresa y admiración cuando descubría un vestido entre las prendas de siempre. Aún más si era color rosa.

La mujer disfrutaba de pasar esos pequeños momentos con su hija. Después de la muerte de su esposo, el día a día había sido muy difícil para todos. La pérdida los marcó y cambió a todos. La mujer había aprendido a no rendirse, a tomar fuerza desde su propio dolor. La vida en la Veta no era fácil, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, no lo haría mientras los frutos del intenso amor que le tenía a su esposa la necesitaran. Por otro lado, Gale había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a su familia, aunque ella le insistiera que no era necesario. Al igual Rory, que pareció madurar de repente, y en los últimos años había acompañado a su hermano al bosque para aprender trampas y practicar sus métodos de caza. Y Vick era cada vez más consciente de la realidad de la familia y realizaba cualquier mandado o tarea que la ayudara un poco. Sin embargo, todos habían acordado mantener a Posy al margen. Ese fue su acuerdo ímplicito. Ya le debían demasiado: ella había llegado trayendo _luz_ a la pequeña familia habituada a la pérdida.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que se sobresaltó al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura.

\- ¿Estás _tizte_ mami?

\- No, mi cielo. Solo algo pensativa.

\- ¿Estás _penzando_ en… mi papá?

\- Pues si - Hazelle la miró con una sonrisa, su hija era muy perceptiva.

\- Él nos cuida – afirmó muy segura. - Desde allá - comentó luego señalando el cielo.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Gale cuenta cuentos del _cabalelo_ de minas, pero yo sé que es papá.

\- Caballero, amor. Y eres muy inteligente hija.

\- ¡Sí! Y bonita – Hazelle no pudo evitar reír ante su declaración.

\- Eres muy bonita, como una flor. – continuó Hazelle.

\- Te _quielo_ mucho, mami. No estés _tizte._

\- Yo también mi pequeña llena de luz.

.

.

.

La fría lluvia golpeaba el techo de la casa y el viento azotaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento las precarias paredes iban a ser arrancadas desde los cimientos. Era una oscura noche de fines de otoño y se encontraba particularmente cansado, había sido un día largo y duro encerrado varios metros bajo tierra. Tampoco es que el frío y el clima ayudaran mucho. Por suerte su madre lo había esperado con un estofado caliente y exquisito para calentarse un poco. Sin embargo, no quería pensar mucho en eso, porque el estofado de ardilla lo llevaba a pensar en el bosque y el bosque lo llevaba a pensar… en Katniss. Y esos eran temas que prefería evitar, para también ignorar la punzada de dolor en el estómago. Si, mejor no pensar en eso.

Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y resonaban de vez en cuando. Uno particularmente cerca despertó a su hermana que desde hacía un tiempo parecía removerse en sueños. Posy se sentó súbitamente en la cama matrimonial que compartía con su madre y hermano mientras tiritaba de frío o temor, no podía asegurarlo. Su mirada revoleaba por la habitación, como si estuviera en busca de algo.

\- ¿Gale? ¿Estás despierto? – susurró con su voz aguda e infantil.

\- Sí. Ven aquí, Posy.

La niña no lo dudó dos veces y al rato, se trepó a la cama de su novio… bueno, de su hermano mayor. Sí, eso. Su cabeza se amoldó perfectamente en el amplio pecho de Gale, que la acunó entre sus brazos cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente.

. ¿Tienes miedo _Little light_? – le preguntó luego con extrema dulzura. Posy asistió energéticamente todavía con la cara hundida en su pecho. – No tienes que tener miedo. No estás sola.

\- Pe-pero los rayos están cerca y nos van a quemar.

\- Parecen, pero no lo están – afirmó muy convencido, reprimiendo la risa.

\- ¿No? – está vez levantó su curiosa mirada y la enfocó en su hermano.

\- No. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé, _Little light_? – la aludida asistió energéticamente. – Porque puedo calcular la distancia desde donde caen hasta aquí.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida e intrigada a partes iguales. Su hermano era su héroe y siempre lo sería. Si él afirmaba algo, esa era la pura verdad. De grande se iba a casar con él, de eso estaba segurísima.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Simple, después que veo el rayo de luz caer cuento los segundos que pasan hasta escuchar el sonido del trueno. Si son varios segundos, significan que están lejos. ¿Quieres hacerlo juntos?

La pequeña asistió todavía algo sorprendida y ambos se giraron hacia la ventana. Afuera las hojas volaban y se dejaban guiar por el viento, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban los vidrios de manera impulsiva y las ramas de los árboles se mecían por las ráfagas. Entonces, un relámpago cruzó el firmamento ramificándose y tocando el suelo. Posy se tapó los oídos para no escuchar el fuerte ruido que estaba segura le seguía. Pero Gale tomó sus manitos mientras contaba suavemente los segundos -fueron cinco- hasta que el sonido del rayo la asustó. Y el que lo siguió fue de siete segundos y el otro de nueve segundos.

\- Cuantos más segundos cuentes, más lejos caen. Y cada vez son más lejanos, _Little light_. Así que no debes tener miedo.

\- Ya no tengo miedo – contestó la pequeña mientras sus ojos se cerraban de a poco y la vencía el sueño. – Te quiero, Gale. – murmuró luego, bostezando brevemente.

Rió quedamente. Por ella. Por ella sabía que daría todo. Por su _Little light_ –como la había apodado desde que nació - y su futuro. Para que ella pudiera casarse algún día con un bastardo afortunado. Solo esperaba que la protegiera y no intentara lastimarla. Y si los rumores eran ciertos, si los distritos se estaban revelando, él estaría ahí. Estaría ahí para protegerla, para defender a toda su familia de la opresión, de la injusticia, de los Juegos del Hambre y del Capitolio. No permitiría que las personas de su distrito sigan muriendo de hambre, que sigan trabajando como esclavos. Él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para acabar con ese régimen.

\- Descansa, _Little light_. Yo te protejo.

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado al otro del hospital del distrito 13, ansiosa por prestar un poco de ayuda, aunque sea etiquetando frascos, clasificándolos o ayudando a alguna enfermera. Si bien ya estaba estudiando medicina parecía que todavía no confiaban plenamente en ella -ni en su madre-, por lo cual sólo le asignaban algunas tareas. Aunque, tampoco había mucha acción últimamente en el área de emergencias del hospital.

\- Prim, cúbreme por un rato, si? De verdad necesito ir al baño.

\- Claro Loisa, tómate tu tiempo.

\- Gracias Prim.

Observó como la señora de gesto grave se dirigía hacia el área sur del hospital. Sus expresiones, la mayor parte del tiempo, eran duras y daban un poco de miedo pero cuando conocías su historia y te dabas el tiempo de charlar con ella, descubrías el corazón amable pero fuerte de una guerrera que había perdido a su mayor tesoro: su hija.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus cavilaciones que no me percató del pequeño alboroto que se produjo cuando una señora ingresó corriendo con una niña en sus brazos y otro niño pegado a ella tratándole de seguir el ritmo.

\- Primrose ¿dónde está Loisa? – preguntó un poco nerviosa Marian, la otra enfermera de guardia – Tenemos que buscar un doctor.

\- Hace unos segundos se dirigió al baño. – respondió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cada rara vez que un niño entraba por las puertas del hospital, el mismo se revolucionaba y todos se alarmaban por más que fuera un pequeño dolor de cabeza o incluso una raspadura. Tal era el grado de secuelas que había dejado la viruela en el 13. Desde la camilla unos pequeños ojos grises la observaban con sorpresa, para luego centrar su atención a su rodilla que estaba cubierta por una mancha roja, no muy grande.

\- Hola Prim… Gale solía curarme, pero él... - comenzó a susurrar Posy sumamente apenada.

\- ¡Posy! Anduviste jugando carreras de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó medio regañó con dulzura. La aludida bajó la mirada avergonzada y asistió levemente. – Gale no está aquí ahora Posy, pero no te preocupes, te curaré incluso mejor que él. – le guiñó el ojo y ella rió suavemente.

\- Arde, Prim – susurró después.

Le sonrió compresiva y luego se giró hacia Marian para asegurarle que se podía encargar de la pequeña. La enfermera la miró evaluativamente por unos minutos, pero algo debió encontrar algo en su mirada que la convenció de cederle el lugar. La rubia se enfocó en desinfectar la herida de Posy, que era una raspadura, un poco más grande de las comunes pero aun así no muy grave.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? – le preguntó un niño castaño que la miraba desde abajo con grandes ojos azules. Su semblante serio le sorprendió, no tenía más de siete u ocho años.

\- Claro que sí. No es una herida profunda. Sólo tiene que cuidarse los próximos días, pero pronto cicatrizará. – le explicó a los dos.

\- Estoy bien Aron, no fue tu culpa. – susurró Posy

\- Eso puede ser cierto, pero igualmente estoy muy decepcionada, Aron. Tu deber era cuidarla – interrumpió la señora que los había traído.

\- Lo siento, señora Fuller. No volverá a pasar.

\- Eso espero jovencito. Y Posy, cariño, tenemos que evitar esas carreras ¿si pequeña? Te puedes lastimar mucho – la reprendió ahora la mujer con voz más suave.

\- Lo siento, señora Fuller. No lo haré de nuevo pero por favor, no culpe a Aron.

\- Aun así debería haber tenido más cuidado - aseveró-. Enfermera ¿la puede dejar en observación? Solo por si acaso.

Su mirada todavía tenía matices de preocupación y Prim fue consciente una vez más de las heridas –físicas y mentales- que había dejado la epidemia en las personas. Suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que tendría la aprobación de las demás enfermeras.

\- Yo me quedaré a cuidarla. – se hizo escuchar de nuevo Aron. Cuando percibió la mirada de todas las mujeres, un tierno rubor cubrió su carita y se apresuró a explicarse – Es mi responsabilidad.

\- Está bien, si Posy está de acuerdo. – accedió entonces la señora Fuller, la niña asistió enérgicamente. – Mientras tanto, buscaré a la señora Hawthorne y a la señora Tanner.

Se despidió con un beso en la frente de la niña y con un asistimiento para el castaño. Luego le agradeció a la joven enfermera y le hizo prometer que los iba a cuidar. Cuando el lugar estuvo despejado, Prim se giró hacia la camilla encontrándose con una escena enternecedora. Posy miraba con admiración y ternura a su amigo.

\- Me atrapaste, Aron. – el aludido se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. - ¿No te duele la mano?

\- Estoy bien.

\- Prim, ¿podrías revisarle la mano a Aron? Creo que se lastimó.

La aludida asintió mientras se dirigía hacia el niño el cual trataba de esquivarla y se rehusaba a mostrarle su mano. Sin embargo, Posy le lanzó una mirada marca Hazzelle, esas que eran mezcla de enojo y exigencia, antes las cuales solo te quedaba asistir y hacer lo que ella te pedía. Resignado, Aron le tendió su brazo.

Tratando de reprimir la risa, lo tomó y comenzó a examinarlo con ojo crítico. En seguida, se percató de que su muñeca estaba un poco más hinchada de lo normal.

\- ¿Te duele aquí Aron?

\- Solo un poco – comentó torciendo el gesto.

\- Tienes la muñeca un poco hinchada, lo mejor será que no muevas tu mano por estos días.

\- ¿No puede ser un día nomas?

\- Me temo que deberán ser por lo menos dos semanas, sino podrías lastimarte más ante el menor esfuerzo. – le explicó paciente.

\- Eso será imposible Prim. Aron no para de hacer cosas – interrumpió Posy.

El niño la observó primero con ojos entrecerrados, como enojado ante su intromisión, pero enseguida su expresión se suavizó ante la sonrisa de la niña y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rosa.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… creo que tendré que darte una muñequera especial. – ambos centraron sus ojos en ella intrigados – Te ayuda a mantener inmovilizada la muñeca y te ayuda a mejorarte más rápidamente.

\- Creo que prefiero verla antes de usarla.

La rubia observó el severo gesto en el aniñado rostro aparentando imposición y se obligó a morder mis mejillas para evitar reírse y herir sus sentimientos. Por lo tanto, se limitó a asistir levemente y se encaminó a rastrear una de las muñequeras ortopédicas que por allí se encontraban, lo suficientemente pequeña para Aron. Casi sin percatarse de su presencia, la silenciosa Marian comenzó a ayudarla en la búsqueda. A los pocos minutos le tendió una del tamaño perfecto.

En un primer momento, ambos niños la miraron con desconfianza pero luego de explicarles su funcionamiento y el modo de colocarse, Posy pareció darle su aprobación, aunque no así Aron.

\- Aron, tendrás que confiar en mí. La otra opción es peor y no creo que te agrade. – comentó severamente. Eso pareció disparar una alarma en su cabeza porque comenzó a ceder.

\- Está bien, señorita Prim. Confío en usted porque Posy también lo hace.

\- Me parece justo. – respondió mientras le colocaba la muñequera y luego le alcanzaba un pastilla para el dolor. – Tendrás que venir dentro de dos días, si? Y tal vez será mejor que tu madre venga después, así hablo con ella.

\- Bueno, señorita Prim. – accedió y bajando la cabeza susurró – Gracias por todo.

\- De nada Aron. ¿Quieren descansar un poco? - Ambos asistieron rápidamente.

La pequeña Posy ya se había recostado en la camilla y sus ojos parecían pesados, seguramente cansada de todo el alboroto. Su semblante era tenso pero cuando el niño agarró su manito pareció relajarse al fin. Por su parte, esa tranquilidad no había alcanzado al castaño, que todavía la observaba ansioso mientras se sentaba a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

\- Estarás bien, Posy. Le hice una promesa a Gale y la voy a cumplir. – susurraba el niño con dulzura.

\- Gracias Aron. – sonrió soñolienta.

\- Descansa, _Little light._

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia espectadora. Tal vez Posy no tenía en estos momentos a Gale para que la cuidara, tal vez su hermano no podía tranquilizarla estando a pocos días de que la guerra al fin terminara. Pero presentía que ahora tenía a otro héroe, a otro guerrero que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo sólo por verla sonreír. Suspiró emocionada y les dio su espacio. Parecía que una vez más, la pequeña Posy había logrado encandilar a otra persona con su luz.

.

.

.

 _We're born with millions of little lights shining in the dark_

 _and they show us the way_

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado! De verdad quise plasmar la admiración y cariño que Posy siente por su hermano y viceversa, pero no pude evitar armar la última escena. Al fin y al cabo, Gale no iba a estar siempre y su activa participación en la guerra creo que en parte, afectó a su relación con su familia.

Por último, la frase al final es de All the little lights de Passenger. Totalmente recomendado.

Espero que se pasen por el Foro! Son todos bienvenidos :)

Saludos! Julieta


End file.
